The present invention relates to a disposable suction device used for removing phlegm and nasal mucus caught in person""s throat and nose.
Since patients whose strength is declined and elderly people may be unable to spit out phlegm caught in their throats by themselves, they have their phlegm removed by medical treatment facilities and helpers. Similarly, when infants have a plugged nose, their parents remove nasal mucus by their mouths. Although suction sources such as vacuum pumps were used for removing body fluids in medical treatment facilities, there were problems, such as difficult movement due to their large-size suction devices or troublesome work in cleaning and disinfecting suction pipes and spit boxes after use. In addition, there was always a risk of being infected when. reusing the suction devices, even if the devices had been cleaned and disinfected.
On the other hand, a method for sucking out phlegm by a user""s mouth using suction tubes has been taken in ordinary households without such suction devices. Accordingly, serious hygienic and mental problems that the family members might become infected with the disease of the patients by the phlegm and the like having drawn into their mouths have been raised.
The inventors of the present invention have been succeeded in developing a disposable body fluid filter unit and a body fluid suction device free from cleaning and disinfection after repeated studies, which are capable of being easily used at anywhere because of convenient portable type, and perfect for collecting body fluids such as phlegm and nasal mucus.
A disposable body fluid filter unit according to the present invention for removing body fluids such as phlegm and nasal mucus is so configured that air flows through a suction inlet connected to a suction tube for suctioning the body fluids, a collection chamber, a filter, and a collection inlet communicating with a suction source in the order named to suction the body fluids.
In the filter unit, a suction pipe for guiding air from the suction inlet to the collection chamber passes through the filter.
The filter is positioned between the suction inlet and the collection inlet.
In the filter unit, a shielding member having a body fluid shielding portion in the shape being in conformance with the shape of inner walls of the collection chamber disposed around the shielding member and a ventilation section formed near the central portion is provided between the collection chamber and the filter.
The disposable body fluid filter unit according to the present invention for removing body fluids such as phlegm and nasal mucus caught in person""s throat and nose comprises a suction inlet connected to a suction tube for suctioning the body fluids; a collection chamber for storing the body fluids suctioned from the suction inlet; a filter for allowing air or body fluids within the collection chamber to pass through; and a collection inlet communicating with a suction source, wherein the suction inlet is positioned at one end of the collection chamber, the collection inlet is positioned at the other end that is opposite to the one end, and the filter is positioned between the collection chamber and the collection inlet.
The filter unit further comprises a collection pipe for guiding air from the collection chamber to the collection inlet through the filter which juts into the collection chamber.
The collection pipe juts out of the filter into the central portion of the collection chamber and an end of a jutting portion of the collection pipe is positioned near the central portion of the collection chamber.
The filter unit further comprises a suction pipe for guiding body fluids from the suction inlet to the collection chamber.
The suction pipe juts into the collection chamber.
A jutting portion of the suction pipe has a non-return valve on its end.
In the filter unit, a collection chamber is at least small enough to conceal in a palm of a person""s hand.
A disposable body fluid suction device according to the present invention comprises the above-mentioned filter unit, wherein a suction tube is connected at least to the suction inlet.
In the suction device, a nozzle having an air inhalation system is connected to the end of the suction tube.
The collection inlet is of a shape that allows a user to hold the inlet in his or her mouth.
A suction source according to the present invention for introducing air from a collection inlet of a body fluid filter unit for removing body fluids such as phlegm and nasal mucus caught in person""s throat and nose comprises a pump for sucking air; and an outer box for having the pump therein, wherein the outer box can be suspended by engaging a curved hook extending to an end with a bar-like member.
The suction source according to the present invention for introducing air from the collection inlet of the filter unit for removing body fluids such as phlegm and nasal mucus caught in person""s throat and nose comprises a pump for sucking air; and an outer box having the pump therein, wherein the outer box has a curved mounting section extending to an end, where a substantially cylindrical shaped body fluid filter unit is accommodated on its side.
The suction source according to the present invention for introducing air from the collection inlet of the filter unit for removing body fluids such as phlegm and nasal mucus caught in person""s throat and nose comprises a pump for sucking air; an outer box having the pump therein; and a tank for dividing collected body fluids into body fluids and air.